austin and ally:make the music work
by musiclover629
Summary: Ally likes Austin, but Austin has a girlfriend. Austin likes Ally to but he only has a girlfriend to make Ally jealous. Will they come together. Found out in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. I'm music_lover629 and I wrote this story for you guys. **

**I don't own Austin and Ally or the songs in this story.**

**I hope you guys will like it. Enjoy!**

Ally's POV:

Hi! I'm Ally Dawson. And I'm 17 years old.

Last week I was working at my dad's story: the Sonic Boom. When Austin walked in the story. I saw at his face that he was not very happy.

'Hey Alls,' said Austin.

'Hey Austin. How are you?'

(Oh man. I like that boy so much. No one knows how much except my best friends Trish. I like him so much that is can't describe how much.)

'Very Bad,' said Austin with a sad voice. Kira broke up with me.'

(I almost forgot that Austin has a girlfriend. A real witch is she. And behind Austin's she is dating 2 other boys)

'Why would she break up with you?' I said a little bit shocked. 'You're awesome!'

'I don't know,' Austin said with a very sad voice. 'She just came to me and said that it was over and before I could ask a question she was already gone,'

(The only thing I could think off was hugging him. So that's what I did and surprisingly he hugged me back. After a few minutes we broke the hug. I looked in his eyes and I saw the sparks in his eyes again. That is one off the things I like about him. That and the fact that he is so goofy. That always makes me smile.

'Uhm, I got to go,' said Austin but before he left he turned around. 'I see you later beautiful,' said Austin and he winked at me.

(I felt my cheeks warming up. A few minutes later Trish came in. she looked at me and started laughing.)

'Let me guess,' said Trish with a smile. 'Austin was here a few minutes ago and he winked at you again'

(I nodded)

'Ally,' said Trish. 'you have to tell him that you like him.'

'I know but what if he don't like me back,' I said with a super sad voice. 'It will destroy everything.'

**Bye guys. I hope you guys liked it. I will try to post every Saturday. If you have some suggestions. Tell me, I'm very happy with those things. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the SUPER late update, but I had so much homework and stuff that I didn't had time to make a new story. Be I have made 2 new episodes. So I hope you guys like it.**

Meanwhile with Austin:  
You speaking with Dez,' Dez says  
'Dez come now to my house. We have a code 274!' I say  
'Okay give me 5 minutes' Dez says and he hang up.  
5 minutes later. Dez is at Austin's with a kangaroo and a baseball bat.  
'Austin I'm here.' says Dez and he gives him the bat. 'Okay you came go.'  
'Dez why is this gonna help with my feelings?' I ask confused.  
'Your feelings?' asks Dez. 'You said you had a code 274, right?'  
'Yes'. I say  
'But that means that you're angry and that have to slam a kangaroo.' Dez says  
'No Dez that is a code 742,' I say  
'Oh that makes more sense, because you never called with that code,' Dez says. 'But for who are your feelings?'  
'Ally,' I mumble.  
'who? Austin if you are not going to talk louder I will never know who it is,' Dez says  
IT'S ALLY!' I scream  
'You don't have to SCREAM!' Dez screams back.  
It's Ally,' I say shyly  
'That's great!' Dez says happy. 'Now Kira broke up with you, you can go with Ally.'  
'I know but I don't know if she still like me like that,' I say  
'Me either but if you don't try you will never know,' Dez says 'You what. I'm going to find out if she still likes you and if she does then you are going to ask her out. And if she don't then we are going to think about a way to make her love you. Is that a deal?'  
'It's a deal,' I say

**So that was I for this episode. I hope you guys like it. I will post episode 3 soon. And if you like it tell me in the comments and if you have questions I will answer them. **

**See You Soon Musiclover629**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later Dez is with Trish at mini's.  
Trish's POV:  
Dez called me and said that I had to come to mini's as soon as possible. So I came and at the look on his face I can tell you that it is very important.  
'Okay Dez what is wrong,' I say.  
'Well Ally might have told you two days ago that Austin suddenly ran away after their hug,' Dez says.  
'Yes she did,' I say.  
'Well I know why Austin ran away,' Dez says.  
'Really? Tell me!' I screamed. I can't hold myseld anymore. I want to now so bad why he ran away.  
'Well he ran away because when he was hugging Ally he relised that he still likes Ally,' Dez says.  
'That's awesome, but I thought that he liked Kira,' I say.  
'yeah he did but it wasn't real love,' Dez says. 'He was going out with Kira to make Ally jealous. He knew that Kira waa cheating on him, but hi didn't care.'  
'So he didn't liked Kira at all?' I ask.  
He shook his hat.  
'But they were kissing and it looked like he was really in love. Was he just pretending?  
Dez nodded.  
'That's awesome, because Ally really likes Austin and not only as a friend,' I say.  
'Then we have to make a plan to bring them together,' Dez says.  
'Good idea, but Austin and Ally are not allowed to know what our plan is. It has to be a complete surprise,' I say.  
'Okay and our plan is starting...now,' Dez says. We both run away. He is running to Austin's house at I'm the Sonic Boom.  
A few minutes later  
Ally's POV:  
I'm working at the Sonic Boom when Trish runs in.

'Ally!' Trish screams when she comes in.  
'Trish what's wrong?' I ask woried.  
'Put on a beautiful dress and come at 7.00 pm to sonic Boom,' she says.  
'Why?' I ask her confused.  
'You'll see,' she says. Sonic Boom when Trish runs in


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. It's me again, thanks for the awesome reviews. Here is episode 4. I hope you enjoy it. **

Austin's POV:  
Dez called me and said that I had to come to the sonic boom and I had to dress nice. It's now 6.00 pm. I have to be there at 7.00 pm so I better get ready right now. I walk upstairs and go to my room. I open my clothed and look at my clothes. After a few minutes I decide to wear a white shirt, black jeans, a red jacket and red high tops. I lay them on my bed and hop in the shower. I love the feeling of the warm water on my body. It makes me relax. After 5-10 minutes I go out the shower and grab a towel. I dry myself and put on my clothes. I look at the clock and see that it is 6.30 pm. I walk downstairs and go to sonic boom.

Ally's POV:  
It's 6.58 when I arrive at sonic boom. I open the door and Trish and Dez standing there, but they aren't dressed up nice.  
'Ally there you are,' Trish and Dez say at the same time.  
'Hey guys,' I say a little bit confused. 'Why am I the only one who is dressed nice?'  
'Because we have got a surprise for you and it's upstairs in practice room,' they say again at the same time, which is a bit scary right now.  
They send me upstairs, but when I open the door there is nothing. Only a very soft carpet. I walk to it and go sitting on it.  
2 minutes later I hear the door downstairs open again. And someone begins to talk. It's Austin. But what is he doing here? I hear him come upstairs. I know it's him because he is whistling heard it on the radio. He opens the door.  
Ally...hey,' he says shy.  
That's weird The Austin Moon is never shy.  
'Uhm..Hey,' I say. I'm going to say something else but suddenly we hear the door getting looked. I run toward the door.  
'Trish, Dez what's going on?' I say.  
'We are not going to let you guys out of there until you two are together,' Trish says.  
'WHAT!' Austin and I scream.  
'Dez is this your ways to find out if Ally like me?!' Austin screams. Why does he want to know if I like him.  
'Yes,' Dez says proud.  
'Dude I swear if I come out of this room you are dead,' Austin screams. Why is he so angry?  
'I know, but we won't let you out until you are together, so then you are thanking me for doing this,' Dez says.  
'And how do you guys know that we are together?' I ask way calmer then Austin is right now.  
'We hang a few of Dez's cameras in there so we can see what you guys do,' Trish answers.  
'And we won't let you two until you kissed and not because you want to get out of here, but because you like each other,' Dez says. And we hear them walk away.

**So that was it guys. I will post soon episode 5. If you have any question ask them in the comments and I will answer them. And share this story with your friends and family if you really like it. **

**C U soon **

**XXXX Musiclover629. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody. Here is episode 5. Hope you like it.**

Ally's POV  
Austin and I are looked in practice room for like an half hour. And Austin and I are sitting on the carpet watching a movie that Trish and Dez brought us. It's a scary movie of couse. We are watching zaliens 3. And I really hate this movie. It's so scary. I might fall asleep when I'm watching a scary movie but then I will have nightmares so it isn't very nice.  
Austin's POV:  
I'm looked in practice room, but the good thing is I'm with Ally. We are watching Zaliens 3. I like but i can't take my eyes of Ally. She looks so gorgeous in her red dress. I know the movie already so I know what to expect, but Ally doesn't know what to expect. I put my arm around her to show her that I'm with her so she doesn't have to be scared. I guess she likes it because she snuggles in my jacket.

Trish' POV:  
'Dez are you sure that this is gonna work, because they in there for like half an hour now and nothing happened,' I say a bit angry.  
'Well there is something happening right now,' he says and I run to screen.  
'There is something happening, but not just something,' he says.  
I look to the screen and I see Austin and Ally hugging while they watch the movie.  
'Omg they are hugging,' I say. But then I hear that there is a scary part and Ally jumps more into Austin. He looks down and she looks up and they stare in each other's eyes. And suddenly they start to lean in. They are now an inche a part.

**So that was it for this one. Sorry that it is a little bit short. Thanks for all the reactions. And you know it, if you have a question ask it in the comments and I will answer them. **

**C U soon **

**XOXOXO Musiclover629**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's POV:  
Austin and I were now an inch a part. We stared in each other eyes for a while. And when our lips finally touch I felt sparkles everywhere. Our lips moved like they were made for each other. After a few minutes we broke the kiss but we were still staring at each other. Until I broke the silence.  
'Austin you asked Dez if locking us up in practice was his way to found out if I liked you. Why did you asked him that,' I asked still looking in his beautiful chocolate bruin eyes.  
'Because I like you Ally,' he says. 'I always liked you, but I was scared that you didn't liked me back and..' he says. He wanted to say something else but I cut him off by kissing him. He was shocked first, but then I guess he realized that it was me and he kissed me back. But this kiss was different, this one was filled with more passion then the first one. But I don't care.  
'I guess that means that you like me too?' Austin asks.  
'That you still have to ask it,' I say. And he smiles at me.  
After a few minutes we hear the door open and see Trish answer Dez standing in the opening.  
'Dez you are gonna die!' Austin screams. Dez doesn't know how fast he has to be out of here because Austin is, even no he is now my boyfriend, very mad.  
Trish comes to me and gives me a hug.  
'You are finally back together,' I says extremely happy.  
'I know this gonna be awesome, that's for sure,' I say. 'I hope that Dez is gonna survive Austin.'  
We hear Dez's girl scream that means Austin got him. Trish and I look at each other and burst out of laughing. We are going downstairs to see what Austin is doing to Dez.

Austin's POV:

I am running after Dez, don't know why because I'm now Ally's boyfriend. When Dez suddenly stops.

'Austin why are you actually chasing me,' Dez asks.

'Because you locked me in practice room,' I say.

'But you are with Ally now,' Dez says. 'Isn't that what you wanted?'

'Yes it is, but I didn't wanted you to lock me in a room,' I say.

'Okay I won't do that again,' Dez says.

'I see that you two are still friends?' Ally asks. I turn around and see my beautiful girlfriend again.

'Hey beautiful,' I say. She walks toward me and I give her a quick kiss.

'Uhm Austin, Ally I don't think you should do that now,' Trish says.

'Why not?' I ask.

'Because you parents are coming,' Trish says.

I turn around and see my parents at the door. I wonder why they are here.

'Hey mom, hey dad,' I say. 'Why are you two here?'

'We are here to ask you to with us,' my dad says.

'Why?' Ally asks. 'Is there something wrong?'

'Non, but it is very important,' my mom says.

'Okay, then we are coming right guys?' Dez says.

We all go with my parents to my house. We arrive at my house and see that all you parents are there.

'Mom, dad what are you doing here,' Ally, Trish and Dez at the same time. I look at them with a confused look.

'Yeah we are practicing that for a while,' Ally says laughing.

'We are here to tell you four something very important,' Trish' mom says.

'Okay what is it?' I ask.

'Austin, you are not Austin Monica Moon,' my dad says. 'You are Ross Lynch.'

'What,' I scream.

And Ally, you are not Ally Dawson,' Lester says. 'You are Laure Marano.'

'I am who?' Laura screams.

'Dez, you are not Dez,' Dez' mom says. 'You are Calum Worthy.'

'Okay,' Dez says confused.

'And let me guess,' Trish says. 'I am not Trish de la Rosa.'

'Non that is true,' her mother says. 'You are Raini Rodriguez.'

'I knew it,' Trish says. 'So I guess that you guys aren't our really parents?'

'Non we aren't,' my mom says. 'Laura, you are the youngest child of the Marano family, Raini, you are the oldest child of the Rodriguez family, Calum, you are the only child of the Worthy family.'

'And I, which family is mine?' I scream.

'Well Ross, you are the fourth of the five children of the Lynch family,' my mom says.

'I am a Lynch?!' I scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. In the last episode I left you with a cliffhanger. Hahaha. When here is episode 7. I hope you like it. **

In the previous episode:

Austin's POV:

'Well Ross, you are the fourth child of the five Lynch family,' my mom says.

'I am a Lynch?!' I scream.

In this episode:

'Yes, you are a Lynch,' my mom says. 'You are Mark and Stormie's fourth child.'

'I..I am Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and Ryland's brother?' I ask. 'I can't believe it. I am R5's brother!' My thoughts are going crazy right now. I look at everybody in the room, but I stop at Ally or as I have to say from now Laura. Does she want to stay my girlfriend now I am Ross Lynch?

'I can't believe it,' I say. 'I want proof that this isn't a joke.'

'Okay, we can give you that,' Lester says. 'Come with me to the Sonic Boom. There is the proof you want.'

We walk with Lester to the Sonic Boom. When we arrive I see nothing different.

'So we are here, but here is nothing different,' Laura says as confused as I am.

'No that's what you think, you have to look behind it,' Penny says. She walks to one of the walls and knocks two times on the wall. It suddenly falls on the ground and we see a lot of people behind it. They all look at us.

'Laura this is your family, the Marano family,' Penny says. 'Raini this is your family, the Rodriguez family, Calum this is your family, the Worthy family. We contacted them all and told them that your guys found it out. You guys are in a TV since you were 2 years old, but Calum and Raini don't because they were 4 and 6.'

'Wait if I was 6, then how is it possible that I can't remember it?' Calum says.

'We don't know either,' the women says. 'But what we do know is that we are very sorry that we did this to you, Calum my son. You have grown so fast.' She walks toward Calum and hugs him. He hugs her back.

'Hold on a minute, if Laura is now with her family, Raini is with her family and Calum is with his family, where is my family?' I ask.

'Well they don't know that you found out that you are Ross,' Mike says.

'I can't believe this, you just told me that I am not your son,' I scream. 'Everybody is with his or her family again and I have to found out where my family is right now. I always knew that you were my real parents and that I didn't belong here. I felt so alone. You what I am out of here!' And I run away, I don't know where I am going. But I don't care. After a while I stop and go sit on a bench.

'Ross, are you okay?' I see Laura. She walks to me and takes place next to me.

'No, I am not okay,' I say. 'Wait a minute, you just called me Ross right? Please don't call me like that, I am Austin. Austin Moon.'

'Well after what happened today, you are not,' Laura says.

'Okay that's the last thing I am worried about,' I say.

'Then where are you the most worried about?' she asks.

'About us,' I say. 'What will happen between us. I mean what happens if we can't be together anymore. What happens if your parents don't like me or….,' I say, but she cut me off by kissing me. I love it when she does that. Even no I am just her boyfriend for like 2 days, but I now already that she is the one for me. We pull a part.

'Ross, you don't have to worry about that, because I will always love you,' she says. 'And we are going to find out where you family is.'

'Thanks Laura, you are awesome,' I say. And I hug her and she hugs me back. 'I love you.'

'I love you too Ross,' she says. 'And I am pretty sure that my parents will love you. And I know for sure that your brothers and sister and parents will do the exact the same thing.' And she kisses me and I kiss her back, I love her so much!

**So guys that was I. Thanks for all the nice reviews. Episode 8 will come soon and I hope that it is long enough. **

**C U soon**

**XOXOXOXO Musiclover629**


End file.
